


Retirement

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: OT6 Prompt in GTAVheist!verse where they're all in an established relationship and they all have scary pasts in mafias and shit and then they all learn that Ryan is the Mad King, aka scariest mafia dude ever that tortured people to death to make them leave the boys alone. (Also, happy ending with them all together please?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> It's less of a everyone learning and more of Geoff accidentally learning, sorry darling.

Geoff had been retired from Mafia work for years. He was one of the lucky ones who got out- and he hadn’t really left the family. If they needed him at any time, he was still only a phone call away. Which was probably one of the biggest reasons they let him go so easily. It also helped that he came from the one of the few that actually treated their members like family instead of just calling each other such. Burnie was the greatest fucking Godfather and if anyone said otherwise, they wouldn’t live to say it again. That’s how close everyone was- and still is, even those who’ve been allowed to leave the life.

  
He knows he’s lucky. Most families have only one exit strategy for anyone who wants to live a regular life again. It consists of a bullet missing from their favorite hitman’s gun and a body no one will see again. Geoff knows this all too well because before Burnie had taken over, that had been his job. So he’d gotten lucky, where Michael and Ray hadn’t been as lucky. Their old mob boss was an asshole and a half. He’d sent assassin after assassin after the two, it’d only stopped when Geoff had sent Jack to have a ‘talk’ with the shithead. It’d been over rather quickly after that, which was nice because he was really getting tired of having to clean blood off their door.

  
Jack’s retirement had been much easier, considering he had never actually joined any family to begin with. He was a contact for Burnie, sure, but he’d refused to actually join them. Just like he’d refused to join the family before them, and the one before that. Mostly because when they tried to get him to join, he’d been insulted when they were just trying to hire another hitman. He wasn’t a goon, he wasn’t another hired gun. He was more on the informational side of things. It was hard to go after a guy who knew every secret, every in and out, and every damn thing you’d ever tried to hide when the fucker also knew the same amount about your enemy. For the most part he’d remained neutral, then he’d met Geoff and his alignment had leaned while rumours spread that he held the secrets to life itself in his beard. Even after he “retired” however, Geoff still caught him on the phone every once in a while bartering away things they all knew better than to ask about.

  
Gavin had been unknown. He’d never gained a reputation in America, having only worked for Burnie on small projects. A quick rerouting of cameras here, a quick fix of footage there, he was like a tech guy in a theatre- if you weren’t directly involved you’d never know he even existed. England, however, was a different story and why he’d moved here under the pretense of filming slow motion shit. One of their gigs had gone terribly wrong and Gavin had been put into the spotlight- with his life threatened, his home burned down, and half the gang wanting to just kill him to keep it simple, he’d fled. Dan had helped him but hadn’t moved with him, and still wouldn’t move no matter how many nights Gavin would beg over another Skype call. America wasn’t for everyone, but it was safe for Gavin and that’s what mattered.

  
The only retirement story he didn’t know was Ryan’s. While Ryan had worked for Burnie occasionally, he was a freelancer hit man. All of them had some code name and reputation among the mafia members but Geoff could hardly imagine what they’d nickname him. Plus Ryan wouldn’t tell him- so he’d settled on spreading rumours that Ryan’s name was Rainbow and he was known for blowing dudes after each hit. It made Burnie laugh so hard he nearly busted a gut and Ryan just looked idly amused, as if he was listening to a child explain how their favorite stuffed animal was a real dragon. Jack actually joined in and helped spread the rumour as far as it would go, but even he couldn’t tell the boys what Ryan’s code name was.  
Learning it was Mad King? It was, well, terrifying. Terrifying, enraging, worrying, and very morally conflicted because he hadn’t heard it from Ryan. No, Gus had called to tell the “dumbass motherfucking Mad King egotistical asshole” that Burnie needed him to fucking call him back soon- something was incredibly important but apparently not important enough to share. Geoff had just been the lucky one to pick up the phone. Mad King, a man who held no morals and slaughtered who ever he wanted but never just let them die. No, he’d torture them in the worst of ways and watch with a sickening glee as they’d beg for it to stop. His victims would beg for a death that would only come when Mad King absolutely had to move on.

  
He’d heard of the man before. Everyone in the American underground knew of him. He’d been the one to completely destroy the rising crew who had threatened the balance Austin mafias finally settled upon. He’d been the one to leave an entire alleyway painted with the colours of desecrated bodies, remains of torture still lying plain for anyone- including cops- to see as some sort of message no one could decode. Mad King, known for completely obliterating whatever the fuck he wanted, had been living with them for three years. He’d been eating meals with them, cleaning house with them, having date nights with them, bedding them, and Geoff was feeling conflicted as fuck. Ryan was dangerous, there was no doubting that, and learning he was Mad King made a few pieces fall into place but…

  
He loved them. Geoff had seen the proof for himself back when he was still afraid they didn’t know enough about the man. Ryan had stayed by their side when things went to shit. He’d rescued Gavin from harm, kept his name secret, and brought him home. He’d stopped Michael from getting in countless bar fights and let him vent his anger against himself instead. He’d gone out of his way to make sure Ray knew it was okay to wake him up after another round of nightmares so the two could game together and be distracted, no matter how little sleep he’d gotten that week. He’d helped Jack sleep when the paranoia set in, watching the door and holding the man tightly. Ryan had even helped Geoff pop his shoulder back in when he couldn’t face Jack and tell the man he’d failed such a simple mission and had nearly gotten killed again. There was no doubt that there was love between all six of them but that didn’t stop the feeling of complete betrayal.

  
Worried, Geoff had gone to Jack to explain. He didn’t want to approach the lads yet, they’d react a lot less calmly than his bearded idiot. Jack had taken the news a lot worse than Geoff had- because he knew things Geoff didn’t. A night was spent between them as Jack had to tell Geoff that someone had been directly threatening those posing threats against any of the six of them, leaving most of them to be picked up in body bags by confused cops as they caught another bloody scene. It wasn’t right. It was downright horrifying, yet it was so comforting to think that Ryan had been trying to protect them. Maybe he’d chosen the bloodiest path, but no harm had come to them since retirement and Geoff was beginning to think that had a lot to do with a certain nonretired hitman.

  
Geoff had nearly told the others. They had a right to know that they were living with a fucking monster. A hot monster who loved them and protected them, but a monster none the less. Yet, he couldn’t bring the subject up. Ryan was so gentle with their lads, so kind and caring he found himself letting the secret lie. Maybe Mad King was going through extreme unnecessary lengths to destroy mafia members- but he was doing it to protect the ones he loved. Eventually Geoff and Jack would have to discuss with him how to send a message because a body with a some missing essential organs would tell no tales, but a man terrified he’d end up as one would spread the word. But that could wait. For now, Geoff was just happy to let Ryan try and protect them. Mad King may be a monster, but he was their monster and they loved his blood-covered hands just the same.


End file.
